They All Lived Story 2: Period of Readjustment
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Winry return home to Amestris! After so much time away, Edward must readjust to the world he left behind and decide what he wants to do with the rest of his life. Mustang makes him an interesting offer. Will he take it?


A brief note: "Earth" dates are 'other world/Europe'

Location: Amestris Military Headquarters, Central Command

_Date: July 25, 1925 (Earth: 1931)_

The parade grounds of Amestris Central military headquarters appeared in front of Ed as he followed Winry and Al stumbling through the unstable gate. "Keep moving!" he bellowed as he leapt through, covering Winry with his own body as they were sent tumbling to the ground by the giant explosion behind them that sent smoke and light and flying debris streaming through -

- until the gate collapsed completely, cutting off the noise with an eerie silence.

Ed crouched protectively over Winry, then dared to open his eyes, shook the debris out of his hair, and looked around. The gate was gone, but the parade grounds were strewn with the scattered remnants of German architecture, not that it looked like much now. There were military personnel standing around; while there weren't many of them, they were _all_ staring. At least, that was, until they started to recognize who they were. Then there was a lot of whispering and stares.

"You all right?" Ed turned his attention to Winry, since Al was already back on his feet, looking relatively unfazed despite a scratch on his cheek and a couple of rents in his shirt. Winry looked a lot more shaken. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she smiled after a second getting her bearings. "Considering what we just did. You?"

"Fine," Ed smiled, trying not to look as shaky as he felt. "Never better. You okay, Al?" he looked at his brother next.

Alphonse was grinning almost foolishly. "Great! We did it, Brother!" He crowded in with an enthusiastic bear hug that was much less crushing than it had been when he was a suit of armor, but no less effective! Ed just laughed and the three joined together in one jubilant embrace in celebration. They probably looked like complete idiots, but Ed didn't care!

It was the first shout of "Hey! That's Edward Elric isn't it?" that broke them apart. The cry was followed with confirmations of his identity, and of Winry's by a couple of soldiers who were sporting automail clearly made by her hands. Ed looked around, letting himself finally be momentarily overcome with the rush of joy and relief and 'belief' that he was actually home. Nine years, and he was back to stay. At least as long as he had any say in it!

In the distance, Ed could hear sirens, and then feet running, and shouting. "Here we go," He commented to the others as he turned towards the doors. He had hoped for a 'welcome' reception, but given their entrance he couldn't really blame folks for the panic. It would be set straight quickly enough.

Armed M.Ps poured out the door first, training weapons on them at once and breaking to circle as they ran. "Hands up!" one yelled. "Don't move!"

"This is ridiculous," Ed murmured. "I'll take care of them."

"We 'could' just comply, Ed," Al pointed out as his own hands started going up. "It'll be sorted out soon."

Ed grinned, eyes glinting. "But this is more fun." Then, hoping he wasn't about to make a complete idiot of himself in public, Ed clapped his hands together in front of him, and dropped to one knee, palms apart on the ground, eager to feel the energy of alchemical power coursing through him.

Even as one of the M.Ps took aim, columns shot from the ground, graceful fluted things that grew rapidly to be thirty feet high, wrapped in stone carved like vines. Any of the M.Ps still moving slammed into the spaces between the columns and 'bounced' off the glass that Ed had put between them. Thick-paned glass. The one shot that was fired bounced but, because of the angle, ricocheted high and away. No one else fired.

"Elegantly done, Ed," Al commented appreciatively, putting his hands back down. "No one got hurt, either."

Winry looked pissed. "Hey!" she called out. "We're not the enemy! What kind of a welcome home do you call this anyway?"

"A cautious one."

Ed knew that voice, he looked up from the ground, and watched the familiar form of Roy Mustang crossing the grounds with purposeful stride. Behind him were several very familiar faces; all the officers Ed had known before as loyal to Mustang, as those who would help him reach his goals. The rank on his uniform was clearly that of the President. He _was_ the head of the military. Apparently he had forgone the old 'Fuhrer' title to show the change in the type of regime he intended. He also noted that Mustang still wore both of his gloves. Ed smirked, not unfriendly, but a little smug. "I see you haven't become any less anal since I saw you last."

Mustang stopped, looked at him flatly, and then a slow smirk spread across his face. He gestured to the columns. "And I see you haven't lost your touch, or learned to take orders."

They smirked at each other for several more seconds, eyes meeting with a gaze that certainly didn't extend to the smiles on their faces; betraying little in a public setting. Then, almost to Ed's surprise, Roy Mustang laughed once and, with a gesture, melted one of the glass panes that held them apart. "We should talk inside," he commented briskly, and looked at Winry sharply. "You have a lot to answer for." For Al he merely had a nod and a "Welcome back, Alphonse."

Ed glanced at Winry, who gulped, but looked furious. Still, she managed to hold her tongue; wise in this instance. She'd told Ed that she had 'snuck' through the experimental gate when the two worlds had linked briefly again a few months back, and it had been unstable enough that, since only one was likely to get through, it had collapsed right behind her, preventing any military personnel from coming through.

Ed wanted to demand to know what was going on, treating them like felons, or at best disturbances of the peace, but for once, he held his tongue, physically biting down on it as they walked inside and down the halls to the President's private office. The other officers left them at the door, most of them flashing grins and waves when Ed glanced back, catching their actions as the door closed behind him.

Inside, 'President' Mustang offered them a seat with a gesture of his hand. There were several chairs in the room. He walked to his desk, then turned, and sat down on the front of it, not bothering with the 'official' chair behind. "Just what did you do, Ed?" he asked without preamble. "It felt like the whole of Central was about to come down around our ears in here."

Ed shrugged, and grinned. "Sorry about that. We rigged the building behind us to blow after we came through the Gate, to keep anyone from following."

"Blew the whole..." he looked at him, then began to chuckle. "Effective, if a little crude."

Ed shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, not bothering with a chair. In truth, he was a little sore in the joints and didn't want to try sitting, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Rough ride, too. But it was the best we could do with what we had."

"Alchemy doesn't work the same way there," Al added. "It's almost non-existent. So we had to use cruder methods. The explosion would have been smaller, but the building was full of explosives."

Mustang began to chuckle. "You really are full of surprises aren't you?" He looked at the two brothers, then back and forth. "You're taller than Ed again."

Ed felt his ears steam, and found himself biting down once more, hard, on his tongue while Al shrugged. "Not on purpose," he smiled back, unruffled. "He can take me in a fight now though."

"Sometimes," Ed chuckled, the tension ebbing from him. "You should see him though."

"So you did that, outside, after seven years without alchemy?" Mustang gestured out the window toward the parade grounds.

Ed shrugged. "It's not something you forget. It's a little overdone probably, but it was too tempting to resist."

"I can imagine," Mustang nodded. "I'd be tempted to do something spectacular myself. But in that case, it'd probably involve something blowing up, so better not to think on it too much," he was smiling, really smiling. It was an odd sight. But then, when Ed thought about it, their last meeting the three of them had worked together, however briefly, as equals. "You certainly haven't wasted time on the other side I take it. I'll want a full report of course, when you've had a chance to bathe and eat first anyway."

"Full rep...today?" Ed looked at him, taken aback.

"Of course, Fullmetal," Mustang replied, his 'business face' returning. "We need to know everything we can about the world on the other side of that gate. Confidentially, of course, but we have to know how to counter them fully if they ever try another attack. We've been fortunate enough to head them off a couple of times, but that's not good enough."

"They're not likely to be coming again anytime soon, not after what we just did," Al spoke up again. "That lab contained the gate, explosives technology, and an awful lot of the information they had on alchemy, and on Amestris."

"Oh really?" Mustang frowned thoughtfully. "How'd you manage that?"

"Easy," Ed grinned again, feeling more than a little smug. For once, they knew things that the 'great' Roy Mustang didn't. "We gathered it there. It was too convenient not to."

"So you blew up 'all' of their notes," the frown deepened. "Instead of bringing that information back with you? What were you thinking?"

"That it was too dangerous to be used by anyone, you-"

Ed was startled; he looked over at Winry, who was trembling in her seat...with anger. She had sat there, in clothes that seemed out of place for her and the room they were in, with her hair knocked completely out of the bun she'd put it in earlier that day. Now, she was on her feet, hands clenched and she glared full on at Roy Mustang. "Anything that was too dangerous was destroyed because no one should have that kind of power, on either side! They've already misused it enough, and we didn't want to give anyone here the chance!"

"So you made that decision on your own, without military consultation."

"As if we could!" Ed snorted, getting steamed again himself. "We know a 'lot' about their technology, their weapons. What's been destroyed is that which would destroy anyone who tried to use it in time. It's not like we haven't kept our 'own' notes, Mustang. Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"I don't know," he replied, though he was smirking. "Ms. Rockbell doesn't seem to think things through very well at times."

"Hey!" Winry was on her feet, but Ed had his automail hand on her shoulder in seconds.

"I'll handle this," he spoke softly into her ear as he stepped past her. "You should be thanking Winry, Roy, not chastising her. After all, she's the one who managed to track us down over there, with no idea where we'd be. Her mechanical knowledge was a critical part of returning to you two of the strongest Alchemists in Amestris and," he added, a leather-bound book slid out of his pocket as he held it slightly aloft. "We do have most of the military and technological secrets of a whole other world."

Mustang's eyes lit on the book. It was Ed's copy of the notes that he and Al had both kept. Duplicates had seemed a wise thing! But it was clear that while Roy Mustang was startled, he wasn't really surprised. In fact, he was grinning again. "So we can count on you to be predictable, if not cooperative."

"Well now," Ed shoved the book back in his pocket. "If you want a full report which, by the way, is likely to take months to detail in full than you might want to rethink your welcome home approach. I'm not really impressed by your regime so far here, 'Mister President.' And somehow I don't think my assessments are current, so don't expect me to toe the line and salute. I'm a civilian."

"So you aren't blind," Mustang smirked, though he looked unamused. "Or any more cooperative."

"Not a bit," Ed chuckled. "But while I can deal with being shot at, insulted, and generally dealt with the way I was for most of my military career anyway, when you start barking at my wife, I tend to get a little steamed."

That did it. Ed felt extremely self satisfied as Mustang's eyes went wide and his eyebrows crawled up into his hair. At least briefly. Mustang had the infuriating habit of regaining his cool far too quickly. "Then I suppose, after the reprimand, congratulations will be in order."

"Gee, thanks."

Mustang grinned. "Relax, Ed. You really haven't changed much."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Can we just cut to the point?" Al cut in. His voice wasn't angry, but it was firm. "It's been a very long day. We've just managed to do something that used to be considered impossible, we have lots of information to exchange and things to catch up on that will take hours, if not months, and we didn't eat lunch. So why don't we just skip past the posturing and ego and say whatever needs to be said?"

Ed, Winry, and Roy all stared at him a moment, then there was a round of nods.

"He's grown up a lot," Mustang commented to Ed.

"I know," Ed replied, pride evident in his voice. "It's been great to have him back."

"You're still not whole though."

Ed shook his head, and flexed his automail arm, which was visible through a tear in his sleeve. "Nah. But it doesn't matter anymore. Just tell me... are things peaceful?"

"More than they were," Mustang nodded, his shoulders slumping a little as he uncrossed his arms and relaxed. "The Ishballan resettlement is almost complete, and the borders are, for the most part, peaceful, if still tense, for the first time in a long while."

"Good." It was all worth it. "Then congratulations on your promotion, President Mustang. You seem to have accomplished what you set out to."

"And have you?" The question was, to Ed's surprise, a sincere one.

"Yes," Ed smiled after a moment. "I'd have to say so."

Al was smiling at him, and Winry seemed to have calmed...a little.

"Anyway," Ed sighed. "Al's right. It's been a very long trip. There's a lot we actually do want to cover with you, for the safety of everyone, but it can't be done in one afternoon, and I'm not inclined to be cooperative if someone tries to force us to that. We've been fighting our own war, really. It'd be nice to have at least a little time off."

Mustang smiled. "I think we can arrange that."

The celebration that night at the bar most often frequented by military off-duty officers was bigger than anything Ed had really expected. Not so much who was there, but the enthusiasm! All the State Alchemists and military folk with whom he had actually been friends or worked with relatively closely were there with well wishes, welcome homes, and congratulations -with some sly grins- over his and Winry's marriage. Ed wasn't sure whether to be amused with, annoyed by, or just surprised at how many people seemed to have been completely sure that was coming some day if the opportunity presented itself. He actually spotted money changing hands a few times.

There were tons of questions - friendly curiosity he knew - about the other side of the Gate, and Ed and Al were both the center of much conversation as they willingly regaled everyone with tales -carefully selected- of their adventures, and the marvels of the world on the other side of the gate. They carefully avoided details of the more dangerous weaponry, or the science that powered it. That was going to remain top secret, if they had anything to say about it, for the rest of time. Fortunately, Roy Mustang seemed to agree with that philosophy. That knowledge was too dangerous to have publically available.

Winry, Ed noted, seemed to be as familiar with everyone one there as he was. But then, he reminded himself, she had been working fairly exclusively with the military in Rockbell Automail's contract with them, as well as - it was clear now - sticking her nose rather forcefully into the business and research that Roy and the others had been doing regarding the Gates, though she had still told him very little. The 'short' debriefing with Mustang had lasted a good long time but, to Ed's surprise, Roy had been fairly forthcoming and very informative. Apparently achieving his goal had knocked some of the ego back where it belonged. Ed had noticed the difference in attitude towards them, briefly, seven years ago, but it had been a long time since then. He'd forgotten that everyone changes. Roy Mustang had wanted to take over the military to 'stop' the kinds of behaviors and leadership that had caused the war with Ishbal. He seemed to be succeeding at keeping the peace.

The only regret Ed had at the party was that he couldn't seem to tear away from anyone long enough to spend time with Winry. She seemed to be having the same problem. That or she was really enjoying herself that much; she and Sciezka and Riza especially seemed deep in conversation.

Finally things started to wind down - mostly after the majority of folks had passed from boisterous exuberance into the after-party mellowing doldrums. Ed made his way through the crowd and shoved up beside Winry. She turned and smiled. "Have they finally tired of the heroic tales of other-world adventure?"

"Something like that. I think most of them have just passed out," Ed shrugged, smiling. "Now seems like a good time to find sleeping accommodations and pass out. It's been quite a day." Given they had started out that morning in Germany, a very long day.

"Well that's no problem," Winry shrugged. "I have an apartment. It's over the workshop."

Why hadn't it ever occurred to him that she had a place here now? Ed suspected he was in for a lot of surprises over the next few days. As if the changes to the military hadn't been enough! "Great," he replied. He hoped it would fit two people comfortably! Or living conditions might get interesting. "Al?" he turned as his brother came up beside them.

"Oh I've got some friends I can stay with," Al replied, begging off with a smile. "Besides, you don't need me getting the way."

"You're never in the way," Ed was replying as Al cut him off with a laugh.

"You two deserve some time together," he insisted. "Don't worry about me, Ed. I can take care of myself."

Not that Ed really doubted that; especially not on 'home turf.' "All right," he felt doubtful, and then silly. He still felt like he had to be the protective big brother when, truth was, Al was bigger, stronger, just as intelligent, still the better fighter, and in all likelihood his equal or better with alchemy. Their powers were different enough he didn't worry about exact comparisons. These things didn't bother him. He was proud of Al. He just had to remind himself sometimes to stop worrying. He forced a broader grin. "I'll see you tomorrow. We've got a lot of practice to get in."

"We sure do," Alphonse chuckled, turned, and headed out with a couple of the other guys.

Ed found himself, for the first time all night, alone with Winry, who took his arm and smiled. "Let's go home."

Home turned out to be just as she'd described it; a little apartment above her Central Auto-mail workshop: one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen with small dining area, and a living space big enough for one couch and a chair. There were, fortunately, two closets in the bedroom, so there was someplace to drop what little stuff Ed had without leaving it on the floor.

"Someone's been keeping up the place," he commented as he looked around. It was clean; no dust, no nothing.

"Elicia probably," Winry smiled fondly.

"Elicia?" Ed looked at her curiously.

"She's been assisting me for three years now," Winry admitted, and Ed remembered now that she had mentioned it a few months back in passing, when home had been far away, and seemed less important somehow compared to accomplishing their goals. "She's got a natural talent for it."

"That's great," Ed smiled. He had missed so much. "I don't know about you," he grinned, shifting the subject. "But I could use a shower and some sleep."

Winry chuckled. "There's soap in the bathroom. I want to check over the shop before..." she cut off as she seemed to finally notice the gleam in his eye. "Nevermind. That can wait till morning."

It was nice to put the world off for a little while. After a shower that lasted until cold water drove them from it, Ed snuggled down beside Winry on her bed which, fortunately, was just big enough for two.

"One of my few luxuries," Winry chuckled when he commented on it. "Plenty of room to stretch out."

"Well I hope you won't mind the more crowded conditions," Ed chuckled. They lay comfortably beside each other; close, but not wrapped together.

"I've gotten used to it," Winry smiled. "Though somehow getting used to being 'here' with you is going to take more adjustment. Things felt more..."

"Like a dream?" Ed asked, nodding. "It's easier to accept change when things are already vastly different sometimes. In another world; anything seems possible. Then we step out of the dream and back into 'reality' and... Everything's different."

"You're still happy about this right?" Winry asked. They'd only been married a few months, and Ed could tell that, now that they were home, she wasn't as sure of what to expect any more than he was.

"Of course," he played with a lock of her hair, twisting it in his fingers. "I was just brave enough to do there was I was too much of a coward to admit here. I won't give you up for anything. Not ever. I just...I think it's going to take some time for me to readjust to things. The world was so different, I was so different, before. It's been nearly ten years for me, Winry."

"That's a long time," Winry admitted, snuggling against him more closely. "Anything I can do just let me know."

Ed smiled. "I know I can count on you. I always have. I just need to figure out where I belong here."

"Does this even feel like home to you now?" Winry asked. Ed was surprised at how much it hurt that she felt the need to ask.

"Al and I have talked about that before," he said. "We decided a while ago, when we were both pretty sure we were likely going to be in Europe, or at least that side of the gate, for the rest of our lives, that the world you live in is 'home.' Where-ever that is. And really, since Amestris and 'Earth' are technically the same world, than yeah, it was home too. Especially when Al snuck in and joined me." He chuckled at that. "For the two years before that, all I could think about was getting home. But then, when I was willing to give everything up to protect home and stay there forever, I got Al back. It balanced things."

"But it wasn't equivalent exchange," Winry commented contemplatively. "It had nothing to do with alchemy or balance. Al took a momentary chance to sneak on and follow you despite your orders. Roy let him go."

"You're right," Ed replied. "It's not part of equivalent exchange. Not unless there's some complicated balance that's far too difficult to comprehend."

Winry smirked. "Does that mean you believe in a higher power now?"

"Not really," Ed replied, shrugging. "Maybe. But the balance of nature, of the whole world, and multiple worlds... science hasn't explained it all yet, but it does explain a lot."

"You're hopeless," Winry sighed, but she sounded more amused than annoyed.

One of her hands reached over his auto-mail arm and rested on his chest, and Ed had to resist the urge to allow the distraction. He was too tired to take advantage of the situation though, however much he was tempted. He reached out instead, and brushed one finger along her cheek. "Not when I have you."

Winry blushed a little; a sight Ed found singularly attractive, and amusing given how tough and practical she could be. He never tired of getting that reaction from her. "When do you learn how to treat a lady?"

"When I met one," he quipped in return. "Or at least learn to recognize them."

"Well that's more the truth," Winry teased, then grew quiet. They spent a couple of minutes just enjoying each others company, until Winry broke the silence with a change of topic that Ed hadn't been expecting. "Have you ever given any thought to a family?"

His head turned sharply and he looked at her cautiously. "Some. Why?" What was she asking for now?

Winry laughed and tapped his nose with one finger. "Relax, Edward. I'm not pregnant. Promise."

Ed would have insisted that he wasn't afraid of that eventuality...but he felt his own muscles relax too much to deny it. The reaction was visible when dressed in nothing but shorts. "Sorry. I mean, sure, I've thought about it a lot, at different times. I just... honestly, the idea terrifies me."

He hated to put it like that, but it was true, and the furrowed frown on Winry's delicate features made him feel like a heel, but he couldn't lie to her. Not about this.

"What's so terrifying about it?" Winry asked, surprisingly calm, though quieter than usual which, in his experience, likely meant a gathering storm. "You like kids don't you?"

"Sure I do," Ed replied, not needing to force the smile that came. "We have a lot in common. I just, every time I think about it, all that comes to mind is all the families I know. None of them are whole. Izumi lost her baby before it was born, and nearly died herself trying to bring him back. It did kill her eventually, and she hurt for years, emotionally as well as physically. My mother hid her sickness from us until there was nothing that could be done to save her while my father was off elsewhere. Your parents were killed in a senseless war. Elicia lost her father when she was only four. Nina...Nina was destroyed by her own father." It was a long, painful litany of death and despair for children, or their parents, or whoever was left behind to grieve. "Alchemists don't exactly seem to make great parents." Much as he now understood what his father had gone through, and he didn't hate him anymore, that didn't make the man a good parent either.

"But you're not like other alchemists," Winry pointed out firmly, with a voice so convincing and steady that Ed was startled. "Neither you nor Al are. You're not corrupted by your abilities. You don't have anything left to atone for. You kept saying for years that you weren't like the other alchemists. Well, don't start thinking you are now. You're not going to make the same mistakes."

"Just a whole bunch of new ones," Ed sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"That's like everyone," Winry rolled her eyes.

"I think," Ed commented after a few moments. "I had a little too much to drink tonight."

"Not feeling well?" Winry asked, sounding mildly concerned, slightly annoyed.

Ed shook his head. "No. A little alcohol just makes me more philosophical."

At that, Winry smirked in that oh so familiar way. "I'll have to keep that in mind when I want to get you to talk about things."

Ed returned the smirk. "Might be safer for me if I just talk to you then, hrm? Less chance of me turning into a lush that way! You should talk to Al about the one time I got completely smashed."

"Oh? That must have been some story," Winry commented archly. "Or is this something I'll hit you for later?"

"Maybe," Ed shrugged. "It was all about you."

"Me?" That seemed to take her aback, but not as much as Ed had expected really.

Ed nodded. "A few months before you caught up with us we ran into, well...I guess you'd call it 'that world's version' of you. And you were already on my mind, and that didn't help."

"What was she like?" Winry asked, clearly curious.

"No comparison," Ed assured her, grinning. "At least, she was beautiful, like you. But she didn't have your spirit, or your attitude."

"Gee, thanks."

Ed smiled. "She was married to this merchant. Nice enough guy, but they had two children, another coming, and she just didn't have your fire. I spent the whole time comparing her to you. Every difference felt like a flaw. I couldn't handle it, got roaring drunk, and ended up having the most convoluted conversation with Al. You should never let him start a conversation if you're not sober," He warned. Not that he suspected that was likely to be a worry! "He'll lead you down into the deep turns and twists of all sorts of complicated philosophy and psycho-analysis."

"You seem to have survived all right."

"He was convincing me to move on," Ed snorted. "We discussed this then too really; Whether or not I was clinging to you to avoid committing to something more real, because it was safer, or if I was really just that obsessively in love with you."

"Well I hope it was the latter," Winry smiled, the hand on his chest moving.

Oh that was mean. "I'd like to think my actions speak for themselves," Ed smiled, stretching and shifting, putting his auto-mail arm around her shoulders.

Winry stretched up to kiss him. "Loud and clear."

The next morning, Ed awoke to find full morning sunlight streaming in through the window, smacking right into his face. He stirred, and looked down to see that Winry was awake as well, quietly smiling as she looked up at him. "Morning, beautiful," he smiled.

"Not much left of the morning," she laughed. "I'm glad we don't have much in the way of scheduling for today."

Ed nodded, slipping out from around her as he stood and stretched, letting everything loosen up and feeling several joints pop. "Me too." More because he had no idea what he wanted to do next than because he didn't want to be doing something. He walked over to the closet and, out of curiosity, peeked inside. He pulled out one of Winry's outfits. It was surprisingly... professional. Unlike the clothes he was used to seeing her in when she worked on auto-mail, and much more like what she had worn in Germany. It was a very professional skirt suit, in a blue that almost perfectly matched the blue of the Amestris military uniforms.

"I call that my uniform," Winry commented with some amusement from the bed. "It's useful when I need someone to focus on the work and the contract. Not so surprisingly, they take me more seriously that way; the more stalwart traditionalists anyway."

"It's nice," Ed commented, hanging it back up. "Just different, I guess, from what I expected."

He hadn't meant for his insecurities to still be apparent, but Winry had always been very observant in regards to how he felt and what he thought. "I know a lot's changed, Ed. Give yourself some time."

"I'd be happier if I had a path," Ed admitted as he picked up his own bag and fished through it. He'd have to get some new clothes. Nothing from the other world seemed appropriate around here really, and he was sure nothing from his teen years would fit properly now if anything was still around. "Some idea of what I'm going to do next."

"You don't have to decide right away," Winry pointed out.

"When did you get so sensible?" Ed chuckled and turned around.

"While you were learning manners," Winry countered. "Really though, Ed. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he replied. "That's the problem really. I'm an alchemist again but, I'm not the same kid who took the test and wanted to join the State to save his brother fourteen years ago. I'm not willing to chafe on a leash again. I have no reason to have to. I don't mind working with people, but I'm used to giving my own orders; thinking things through, and doing them my way without having to deal with the bureaucracy and ego of the military."

"So why bother going back?" Winry asked. "If you don't like it that much, what's to consider?"

Ed sighed and leaned against the wall. "The issue is what I want to do. What Al and I talked about. What matters most is protecting the people in the world who can't protect themselves. If I decide not to become a State Alchemist again, will I still have the authority to do what I need to do? Will it be more of a help to not be affiliated with the State, or a hindrance? Things have changed so much though, I'm really not sure what to make of it, or even how best to help. I can't just go wandering Amestris now looking for people who need my assistance."

"So don't decide now," Winry said, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chin as she watched him. "And you've got that right. You can't go running off and leaving me behind that easily," she teased, then seemed to realize she'd gone a step too far as Ed felt his face redden, and not with embarrassment. He stifled the reaction and the childish urge to insist that he was not his father. She knew that. "Anyway," Winry continued. "Don't give Mustang an answer yet. Tell him you need some time to think it over."

"And what do I do while I'm 'thinking it over?" Ed asked, looking for suggestions. He didn't think mulling it over for a century would make the decision any easier.

"Travel," Winry suggested, smiling. "Live. We could do a little sight-seeing, try new things. You've never had the chance to really enjoy the world we live in. Not here, not without something else to worry you or distract you from simple enjoyment. Not since childhood."

It was true and, Ed had to admit, the idea was kind of appealing. "I assume," he looked at her warily. "That this idea of yours includes shopping."

"Why Edward," Winry looked, unconvincingly, innocent. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ed snorted, but smiled. "It's a good idea, Winry. And I certainly don't have any better ones. You've got it. I'll tell Roy that I need some time to convince my wife I'm not married to my work and he'll get his answer when I'm damned well ready to give him one."

Winry was grinning now like a predatory cat. "That's the spirit! So, where do we want to go? I know this great little place near..." and she was off, making plans and preparations. Ed only half listened. Going anywhere with Winry was, in his opinion, going to be a frustrating, challenging, and all too wonderful an experience for him to care much what she had planned. He'd trust to her judgment and vowed merely to enjoy himself... and brush up on his alchemy.

_Date: The month of August _

The month flew by faster than Ed liked, but he enjoyed every minute of it. They did travel. They first visited Resembool, to see Pinako. Winry knew there'd be hell to pay if they didn't! Her grandmother was thrilled to have them all home safe and sound, and other than several stern words that Ed had better treat Winry well or he'd be sorry for all eternity -which Winry found amusing, but Ed didn't- they were on their way. Though not before Ed left a gift of two beautiful, fully grown and flowering, rosebushes at the bottom of her steps.

They went back to Rush Valley. Winry had spent some time training there, and was welcomed back by a lot of folks Ed didn't know, but who were very enthusiastic about seeing his wife! As promised, Winry shopped her way through town as well. There were some interesting responses to Ed though. Roy and Winry's had both insisted that Ed and Al had reached the status of legends thanks to the lavish praise rained upon their 'memories' after they vanished through the portal after saving Amestris the last time, "selflessly risking themselves for the good of the people" - a story in which Roy still figured heavily in destroying the gate from their side of course. Their warnings had not prepared Ed for the truth of those statements. The recognition of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' on the streets had an electric effect. The celebrity status was, he admitted, kind of nice, if a little unnerving after so long. The younger Ed would have basked egotistically in the glory. Now, while it felt good, he could resist the urge to take advantage of all that was offered. They insisted on paying for their rooms, and food, and proper prices for what they bought; no matter how low a slashed price was offered on so many things. He was patient with the people, kids especially, who wanted to talk, shake hands, or anything of the sort. A lot of people were, fortunately, more normal. Some of them rolled their eyes. But, Ed was pleased to note, no one made any short jokes. That was enough for him.

They traveled to Liore, where they visited with Rose and her son. Their reception was warm and enthusiastic and, Ed was relieved to note, that while he did care for Rose and her boy, it was only with the caring of friendship. Rose and Winry were also now apparently good friends.

Finally, after hitting old haunts and new places, they rented a little cottage along a lake for a few days, and simply 'played house' as it were. Ed had never imagined he'd get so much pleasure again from walking down into the little village nearby, and picking out food with Winry at the outdoor market, chatting with shopkeepers and locals while she looked over fabrics and local artwork. Cooking their own meals in the little cosy kitchen, and lounging out along the lake at night, watching the stars and, when they were alone, focusing entirely on each other. It was a whirlwind, crazy, happy, relaxing vacation, a touching base with 'reality' that Ed had desperately needed and, he could tell, Winry had passionately enjoyed with the enthusiasm with which she did everything.

On the last afternoon before they planned to take the train back to Central, they walked along the lake shore. It was a perfect afternoon really. Warm, but not too hot, with a pleasant breeze. They took a picnic, and sprawled out under an ancient oak tree not too far up the hill from the shoreline. After they finished eating, Ed lay back in the soft grass, arms crossed behind his head, feeling it tickle his neck as it poked around his hair, and smiled as he watched some kids playing in the water, splashing and laughing. "You were right," he commented.

"Right about what?" Winry, who was leaning against the tree, her knees drawn up to her chest by crossed arms, raised her chin from her knees to look at him.

Ed smiled over his right arm at her. "I needed this; the whole trip. Everything seems so different and so familiar at the same time. It's nice to really take the time to enjoy the world, not just live in it."

"Does that mean you want to do this permanently," Winry asked, grinning. Ed thought she was probably teasing him though. "I mean, I could work, you could stay home and cook, seems like an ideal situation."

Now, he knew she was teasing. Ed rolled his eyes. "Not a chance. This _has_ been fun, but we can't do it forever. There are too many things out there that still need to be done."

"By you." It wasn't a question.

Ed nodded. "By someone qualified to do so; or at least willing. Yeah, that seems to be me a lot of the time," he grinned slyly. "Al and I agreed that we weren't going to focus on selfish goals anymore years ago. And I can't just sit around not helping out other people when they need it."

"No. You wouldn't be you if you did," Winry nodded, her tone soft. Ed hated to put it this way, but he knew they both had known, though they hadn't said anything, that it would come to this. "Are you planning to go back to the military?"

"I don't know," Ed admitted with a heavy sigh. That was a much more complicated issue. "I don't think I can go back to being someone's _dog_. Not now. I know too much, I've experienced too much to do that again. I need to do things the way I think they need to be done."

"So why is there a very heavy 'but' hanging in the tone of that sentence?" Winry asked, placing one hand on his automail shoulder.

She really did know him too well sometimes. "The military offers resources to State Alchemists that would make what I need to do a whole lot easier than doing it on my own. I don't mind working with the State. There are a lot of advantages; but with and _for_ really are very different things. I know that now."

"Things have changed a lot since you left," Winry replied after several moments of quiet thought. "Not that I think you should go running back to the military; or that you shouldn't. The decision's up to you, Ed. What I think you should do, when we get back, is have a talk with Roy Mustang."

Ed snorted. "I can just imagine how a talk with the 'President' of the military will go." Even getting along _better_ with Mustang didn't mean they were friends. It didn't mean the head of the military would hesitate to give Ed orders if he thought they were the right ones. He never had before.

"Not the 'President,'" Winry shook her head. "I mean 'Roy.' Not something stiff and official in his office. Sit down and have a real conversation with the man for once. You're equals now; if you take the rank out of the picture. Who better to discuss your options with? Who knows," she smiled. "He might make you an offer. After all, you're a 'hero' of Amestris now. It would be good for the State to have you back, and he knows better than anyone else that he can't just hold out a leash and a biscuit and expect you to come trotting 'home.'"

The dog analogy was, Ed thought, far too appropriate considering the situation. He grinned and shrugged. "I'm not thrilled with the idea, but you have a good point."

"Most of my ideas are good ones," Winry said, sounding smug.

"Some, at least," Ed replied, niggling at her pride. It was too hard not to push the buttons when he knew what they were.

"You haven't ever gotten into trouble for _taking_ my advice have you?"

"Well... no," Ed admitted. "I haven't actually. Fine, I'll talk to Roy. We'll see what he's got to say."

_Date: September 2, 1925 (1931)_

Ed didn't feel like putting it off. The day after they got back to their apartment in Central, Ed called up Mustang's office and said he wanted to talk. He was pretty sure he had actually managed to catch the man off guard when he insisted it be an 'informal' discussion down at the bar that catered to the military mostly. It was quiet, and the staff discreet. It seemed the best place for a 'relaxed' discussion. Not that Ed really expected any talk with Roy Mustang about the future and his role in things to be relaxed.

Ed didn't have to wait long at the table with his drink before Roy showed up; like Ed, in casual civilian attire. He ordered his drink from the bar, waited for it, then sat down across from Ed and took a drink.

"So, how was your trip?"

So, he was going to at least make an attempt to keep this casual as well. Ed could handle that. "Relaxing," he replied with a shrug. "Productive too." He 'had' spent time practicing his alchemy; often to Winry's amusement instead of frustration, given some of the things he had produced. "Amestris is nice in times of peace."

"Relative peace," Roy nodded. "We've got a ways to go before real peace is accomplished, but I'm glad to say things are a lot better than they were."

Ed was momentarily surprised by the candor, and Roy's relaxed tone. It wasn't what he'd been expecting. Perhaps reaching his goal really had knocked some of the chip from his shoulder. At least outside of uniform. He smiled. "It's noticeable though; a nice change."

"Nice to have your approval." Roy was smiling, and Ed was once more startled to find that there was little sarcasm in the words; more amusement than anything else. "I assume," Roy said, meeting his eyes. "That you didn't invite me out for a drink just to chat. This is about your position as a State Alchemist."

Ed sighed, and nodded. "It is. I don't think I need to tell you that my feelings about being forced to follow orders haven't changed."

"I'd be disappointed if they had," Roy replied, smirking. "As much of a pain as you've been in the past; you're one of the few people I've met who I knew for sure where there loyalties lay, and what lines you wouldn't cross."

Ed blinked. Was that...a compliment? "Thanks," he said. "Nice to know you weren't so entirely wrapped up in your own ego to miss the obvious." There wasn't the usual sting even he was expecting from his own words. It was a slightly more friendly jibe; one between comrades.

"I'm usually known for being observant," Roy was actually grinning now. Geez this was weird! Ed was beginning to understand why Winry had insisted on this though. It drove home how much people changed. He, and Al, and Winry, weren't the only ones. Of course not.

"Or at least one step ahead of the game," Ed replied. "You're so smart, what am I going to say next?"

Roy took a drink. "Well. I'd say you're going to tell me that you're sick of being a 'dog of the state,' but you really hate giving up the perks of being a State Alchemist, despite your reservations."

"You're right," Ed replied, drinking from his own glass. "You're _usually_ observant. Not entirely wrong either." His expression was more serious now. "This isn't so much about the 'perks,' as about helping the people who still need it."

"Still an idealist as well as an opportunist I see," Roy commented.

Ed shrugged. "I'm not willing to compromise integrity or the ability to do what I think is _right_. There's nothing you could do or say to make me rejoin the military I left behind ten years ago."

"But you want to know if that military exists anymore." Roy nodded, understanding clearly, and sounding not in the least surprised by what Ed said. Well, Ed had gotten used to that years ago too. Even if Roy was surprised, he'd sound like he'd known all along. In this case, he probably had. He was that good; or he wouldn't be President now. "Your answer is, no. While the uniforms haven't changed, and some of the people haven't changed; the world and the ideals it follows have. The Amestrian government and military serve as they were designed to again. We serve the people, as it was supposed to be, at least to the best we can."

An honest, straight-forward answer. There was a treat. "Or so I have to take your word for," Ed replied. "Which I'd be less inclined to do, if I hadn't seen for myself that the situation has changed. So I guess," Ed took another drink. "What I'm here for, is to hear your offer."

"My offer?" Roy looked at him. "You're so sure of yourself, Ed. You're assuming that you're that important."

"That's because you've already given that much away," Ed replied. "Using Al and I as convenient PR for your rising star in the government. The two alchemists who risked their lives with you to save Amestris from an other-worldly invasion," he waved one hand 'grandly' in the air above his head. "I've noticed the reactions of people when they recognize me. Doesn't matter if I'm actually a State Alchemist anymore or not; they want to talk, they want to hear stories. It's a little weird being a walking, living legend. Getting used to it though," he smirked, mostly kidding, though the tone was laden with the irony of such a thing. "Al and I could do just fine on our own if we have to; handling situations that we find, dealing with what needs to be done. We've spent the last few years doing that; and we're pretty efficient at it." As their rather explosive return had rather pointedly 'brought home' the point. "But it's in everyone's interest if I at least listen to all the options."

Roy frowned, and became quiet. Ed wondered if, maybe, he had taken the candid discussion too far. If he pushed Mustang too fast or too hard in a particular direction, he'd meet with resistance that, depending on the situation, he couldn't really afford. Roy looked thoughtful as they drank, for a couple of minutes. Ed figured he was trying to make him uneasy. He wasn't going to admit or show that it even 'might' be working. He'd seen the tactic before. Really, he wasn't that worried.

"The offer," Roy finally said when they had both finished their drinks. "Is this." He pulled a letter out of his pocket and slid it across the table. It was sealed, clearly by his own hand, in the official seal of the President of the Army of Amestris. "With the government's approval."

That's right. Roy didn't completely run the country. He might as well given his charisma and amount of influence, but he was part of a functioning governmental system again. There were others in the Assembly who also had a say in things again.

Ed took the envelope, slit it open, and began to read. His eyes widened as he looked at the offer. "You're serious." He looked up at Roy when he'd finished. "You really think this is the best you can offer?"

"Take some time to consider it," Roy replied. "It might interest you to know that I met with your brother earlier today; made him an offer of his own. Not the same one of course."

"Did he take it?" Ed couldn't imagine Al agreeing to work for the state now, not when he'd chosen a different path while Ed was gone. It hadn't been beneficial then. Was it now? He didn't know.

"He said he needed some time to think about it," Roy replied honestly. "I understand it's not a simple decision. These kinds of things never are," he said candidly. "Go home. Talk to your wife. Talk to your brother if you want. I'm sure you will. Make sure you make the decision you want, and let me know what it is." He stood, and grinned. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," Ed replied. "I'll give you a call."

"I look forward to it," Roy replied, then headed out without another word.

Ed folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He 'wasn't' technically a State Alchemist anymore. He'd long passed missed out on enough annual assessments to be off the books; especially since he had been pronounced missing and most people had probably assumed him dead until recently.

It was a shock of an offer, coming from Roy. Ed wasn't entirely sure whether to be impressed, pleased, or completely insulted. Well, he'd definitely have to talk it over with Winry. She'd kill him if he made this decision without her!

"He offered you what?" Winry stared at Ed as they sat at their little dining table in the apartment. "You're kidding, right?"

Ed shook his head and handed her the letter. "Nope. That's the offer."

Winry's eyes were wide. "A General? He wants... that's..."

"One hell of a promotion," Ed replied dryly, and shrugged. He'd gotten over the initial shock on the trip home. "Major to General, four stars, and all I had to do for it was dying once, then nearly die saving the country and vanish for a decade."

"Are you going to take it?" Winry asked, still staring at the letter. Ed suspected she was looking at the 'amount' a General made in a year. It was a far cry from the pay Ed had gotten as a Major, and respectably above even what she made with her own lucrative military contract. Of course, a General's pay didn't have to go into auto-mail parts and whatnot either. "I mean, it puts you right there in the chain of command."

"It puts me above most of the chain of command."

"Everyone but Roy Mustang himself," Winry nodded. "You'd still have to take orders from him."

"Without much likelihood of being busted down for insubordination," Ed smirked. "One man, under orders and advisement of the rest of the government. It's a far cry from before. I have to admit, it's very tempting."

"It won't mean much in peace time," Winry said. "This says you won't really be expected to be more than an Alchemist working for the State, and doing requisite paperwork, unless there are hostilities."

"I'm more useful to them as an Alchemist," Ed snorted. "They have enough Generals who know how to fight a war; and are very glad they no longer have to." He knew by now that any who had been for Bradley's plans, were no longer among those running the military. There had been a lot of promotions, court martials, and shifting in the ranks in the last few years. "It's a clever ploy. He's - they, I should say - offering me the chance to circumvent levels of authority up to, but excluding, the government itself." It was all about politics, he knew that, but if it worked in his favor, he'd consider it anyway.

"But it gives you a position where they can't just run roughshod over you," Winry nodded, obviously thinking as hard about this as he was. "Your opinions have a lot more weight. I can't believe I'm saying this..." she sighed. "But it really does look like a great opportunity. It cuts out what you hated most about being a State Alchemist in the first place."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it does." So why was he still so unsure?

There was a knock at the door. Winry stood up and opened it while Ed was thinking.

"Alphonse!" he heard her.

"Hi, Winry. Is Ed here?" Al asked. Ed turned and watched his brother let go of Winry, whom he'd hugged, come into the room. He grinned.

"Hey, Al. Been a while." They'd only been home a day, and Al had not had a chance to see them since they'd left on their trip. Ed stood and hugged his brother.

"Too long," Al laughed, teasing. "You don't mind if I join you do you?"

"Of course not!" Winry smiled. "I'll just grab another cup. Tea?"

"Yes please," Al smiled as he sat down, then he spotted the letter, open on the table. "So you talked to Roy too."

Ed nodded. "I did. He said he talked to you."

Al nodded, and pulled out a letter that looked almost identical to Ed's. "He made me a rather interesting offer." He held out the letter, obviously offering Ed the chance to look at it.

Ed took it. "Not bad," he commented when he'd finished. An offer of starting at Brigadier General. "Looks like our status as living legends is worth something after all."

"You think they'll let us do anything_ worth _doing?" Al asked, sincerely concerned.

"I don't think they can afford not to," Winry cut in, setting a cup of tea down in front of Al and sitting down at the table with them.

"What concerns me most," Ed nodded, "Isn't really, surprisingly, that they'll try and curtail what we can do. Even if they hadn't propagated such a favorable story about us almost eight years ago, Mustang and, more importantly in some ways, a lot of the rest of the military hierarchy now, knows what we're capable of, and exactly what kind of situations they can throw us at without any objections." Which was really the kind of stuff he'd been involved in before. They hadn't always forced them to do the military's bidding when they were kids either, much as it had felt like it. Ed and Al had done a lot on their own. With a different goal now, the military seemed a little less of a hindrance.

"Then what's your concern?" Al asked.

Ed sipped his tea. "Our notes. Strange as this is going to sound, I think we can trust Roy not to _do_ anything stupid with the technology and military knowledge we've gathered. What I'm not sure of is, can we trust the rest of the government?"

"It only takes one person to begin to destroy a peaceful situation," Al nodded. They had seen far too well here, and in Europe, what charismatic leaders could accomplish in the names of the wrong ends.

"How selective can you be in giving them information without breaking contracts if you take the offers?" Winry asked, speculative.

"It'd be a taught rope to walk," Ed replied.

"To make it look like we're not leaving things out," Al nodded. "And, really, some of it is important even if it could be used the wrong way. A lot of what we've learned could be useful and even helpful if employed properly."

"It's a tough call," Ed sighed. But why was it so hard, he had to ask himself. Was it because he didn't want to rejoin the military or because, for some reason he wasn't entirely sure of himself, he _did_? It was familiar, it was known, and without a corrupt military leader, perhaps Roy was right. He was an idealist at the oddest times. A skeptic and realist by nature; but an idealist when it came to certain things he wanted to believe. It was something he had never outgrown. "What do you think, Al?"

"I think... that it's probably worth the risk," Al said carefully after several moments of deliberation. Ed was glad Al wasn't the type to rush into things. If they both agreed on something, it was usually a sound idea. At least these days!

"For both of us?" The first time, Ed had been the only one to take the practical part of the test, though Al had passed the written with flying colors. Ed hadn't wanted Al to have to be a dog of the military as well.

Al grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "If you remember, I offered to join up with you repeatedly. This time, we'll do it together. We can't let the world separate us now, 'big' brother. We're too good of a team."

Ed smiled. "You've got that right. Okay, then I guess that tomorrow, we go talk to Mustang." While he didn't admit it out loud, he was touched. If the meeting went the way he hoped, than there was a good chance that, by this time tomorrow, they would be State Alchemists... again, in his case.

Winry smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. At least for tonight. Now, would you boys like some dinner? It's still in the oven." She set down her cup and stood.

Dinner! Ed laughed. "Please! I'm starving."

Al grinned. "As usual. Yes, please."

"I'd forgotten about dinner," Ed admitted. His mind had been pretty full for days, more so this evening. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't just let it burn and leave me to starve."

"It would have served you right," Winry chuckled as she pulled a casserole dish out of the oven, where it had been warming. She served it up. "Here you go," she placed helpings in front of both of them before returning to the table with her own. "If tomorrow goes well, we'll do something to celebrate tomorrow."

Ed grinned and dug in. "This is great," he complimented. As usual, Winry had turned out something delicious. She cook could, she was understanding most of the time...as long as he didn't do something to piss her off. He really had gotten lucky.

"Delicious," Al agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Winry smiled, looking pleased. "You're lucky I don't open the shop again until tomorrow morning. Or we'd all be scrounging tonight."

"Well don't work too late tomorrow," Ed smirked. "If things go my way, I'll be taking you out."

"Oh really?" Winry replied.

"Sure," Ed said. "Someplace extravagant and tasteful... Mustang's treat."

Winry laughed. "You're so sure of yourself."

"He's gotten pretty good at getting his way," Al commented, clearly amused.

Ed shrugged. Well, he had at that, when he really needed to push the issue. He'd also, he thought, just gotten a lot smarter about picking his battles. "We've got the upper-hand here the way I see it," he replied. "We can save them a lot of time, money, and research with what we know."

"And in return, we get to keep doing things our way," Al nodded.

"Equivalent exchange?" Winry asked, the words weighted, her tone amused.

Ed shared a look with his brother, then laughed and went back to eating. "Yeah, you could look at it that way."

_Date: September 3, 1925 (1931)_

Edward and Alphonse showed up in Mustang's office first thing the next morning. There was no time that things weren't busy, but it was slightly less hectic since Mustang tended to be in earlier than the rest of the Assembly.

"So since you're both here," Mustang smiled from behind his desk. "I take it you're interested in accepting the offers I made you last night."

"Maybe," Ed replied, getting a startled look from Al. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't mentioned his one reservation to his brother. It was something he had only considered to himself last night in bed. "I just have one thing I'd like to know first."

"And what would that be?" Roy sounded, as usual, like he already knew what the answer was going to be.

Ed frowned and leaned forward on Roy's desk. "What were you thinking? What possessed you to try opening that Gate again; putting all of Amestris open to further attack for what purpose?" The force of his anger startled even Ed. This was something that had bothered him for a long time; he just had tried not to think about it. Last night though, it had gnawed at him for hours. "And how did you do it?"

Roy sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Why anything we don't like happens; pressure from the outside. The Assembly doesn't understand exactly how it all works; they don't like that fact. They wanted to be assured that Amestris could make, as well as destroy, the Gates reliably. I put them off as long as I could with preliminary research and 'testing' but eventually they wanted to see progress." He had clearly not been pleased by this. "There was also a lot of interest in locating the two of you."

Ed gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't have been on that bandwagon would you?"

"Much as I liked the idea," Roy admitted, meeting his gaze evenly. "Not really. But others did, and your friend, Rose, gave us the information we needed to open the Gate from this side."

"Rose did?" Al asked, clearly as surprised as Ed felt.

"Why would she…." Ed didn't finish the question. There were plenty of people who had wanted them back; and that information must have cost her a lot emotionally to give it to the military. He remembered how Dante had used Rose's baby to open the gate.

"So with concrete information, I couldn't put the Assembly off any longer," Roy continued the story. "We set up a test run, and prepared a small team of trained soldiers to go over for fact-finding and reconnaissance."

"And Winry found out about it." Finally Ed had the last piece of the puzzle as to how Winry, of all people, had gotten access to the Gate.

"Indeed. Really, I should thank her," Roy sighed. "'Losing' a civilian like that, and one so important to the State, was finally enough to convince the Assembly that we should stop those experiments, and the entire line of investigation."

"I still can't believe you even considered it." Ed wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"You should have heard some of the suggestions I flat out refused to consider," Roy replied flatly. "We were fortunate that no one got hurt, and that one test was the only time we opened the Gate. If you want to see the records, you'll have to have clearance."

Well, at least he had the whole story. Ed understood now why Winry hadn't told him anything else if she knew. He would have been furious, but with no way to vent it and really understand what was going on. "I see."

"Does that mean you've decided not to consider rejoining the State?" Roy asked softly.

Alphonse was watching him and waiting, Ed realized, for Ed to take the lead.

Ed stood up straight and smirked. "Hardly. Someone's got to help you keep this place running right? And keep you in line too."

Roy looked at him for another couple of seconds, than barked a laugh. "I figured as much! Consider it done then. We could run you both through the Exam, but that seems a waste of time and bureaucracy." He reached into his desk and pulled out two pocket watches, tossing them at the two brothers. "I suspect your 'research' over the past several years and your spectacular return will be assessment enough."

The design hadn't changed much since the last time Ed had seen one, though it felt a little odd to open it and not have guilt etched into it. It was clear and smooth. The past was past, they had a clean start. Ed closed the watch and put it in his pocket. He considered it a second, then – probably startling the heck out of everyone in the room, including himself – he saluted Roy Mustang. "Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric reporting for duty, President Mustang. What are your orders?"

Roy blinked and Ed had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and his mouth fall open just slightly. Beside him, Alphonse shrugged, smiled, and saluted as well. Mustang nodded then, and smiled. "I suggest, Fullmetal, that you take the True Soul Alchemist here and show him the ropes. You both have a lot to get caught up on."


End file.
